veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur
Arthur is a minor character in VeggieTales. He is a carrot who lives in Bumblyburg and works as a doctor. He first appears in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" ''as a citizen of Bumblyburg. He was almost attacked by the Bad Apple, who made a joke about "An Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away." He then appears again in ''"It's A Meaningful Life," ''given the name of Arthur and his first speaking role. Appearance Arthur usually wears a light blue collared shirt with a red tie, and tan khakis with a thin brown belt. Hee also grows short, brown hair and eyebrows and has a long nose. He is also sometimes seen wearing a lab coat and a metal disk on his head. Acting *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Himself in "Sippy Cup on Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Themselves and Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Himself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "Princess in Wonderville" *Himself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty" *Himself in "Peter Dam: The Boy Who Flew" *Himself in "Family Road Trip" *Himself in "That We Friends Do" *Himself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Himself in "Stories from the Coat Closet" *Himself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Himself in "Sheltered in Loved" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Himself in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Himself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Himself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Himself in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Himself in "Bubble Veggies" *Himself in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Himself in Love is in the Air" *Himself in "Lunty and the Flight of the Last Taco" *Himself in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Himself in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida" *Himself in "It's Their Time" *Himself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Himself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Himself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Himself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Himself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Himself in "Finsterlla" *Himself in "Arthur" *Himself in "Clifford the Big Red Dog" *Himself in "Martha Speaks" *Himself in "Curious George" *Himself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Himself in "The Jungle Book" *Himself in "Calliou" *Himself in "Maya & Miguel" *Himself in "Cyberchase" *Himself in "The Night Before Valentine Day" *Himself in "Cinderella" *Himself in "The Night Before Christmas" *Himself in "Seaside Vacation" *Himself in "The Prince of Egypt" *Himself in "Aladdin" *Himself in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *Himself in "Star Wars A Veggie Tales Movie" *Himself in "The Night Before Summer Vacation" *Himself in "Peter Pan" *Himself in "The Night Before St. Patrick's Day" *Himself in "Lango" *Himself in "The Clumsiest Lunt" *Himself in "A Panther's Life" *Himself in "The Night Before Fourth of July" *Himself in "It's a Not So Meaningful Light" *Himself in "The Night Before Father's Day" *Himself in "What's Up the Marlee" *Himself in "The Lioness and the Stag" *Himself in "Aladdin: 4 Dawn of the Sauropods" *Himself in "The Night Before Mother's Day" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Himself in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" *Himself in "Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs" *Himself in "Finding Nemo" *Himself in "Monsters Inc" *Himself in "A Bug's Life" *Himself in "Toy Story" *Himself in "Henry Hugglemonster" *Himself in "The Muppets" *Himself in "Two for the Road" *Himself in "Chinatown" *Himself in "Winnie the Pooh" *Himself in "Madagascar" *Himself in "Planes" *Himself in "Blue's Room" *Himself in "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" *Himself in "Spider-Man" *Himself in "The Backyardigans" *Himself in "Regular Show" *Himself in "Blue's Clues" *Himself in "Dora the Explorer" *Himself in "Little Bill" *Himself in "Go Diego Go" *Himself in "Doogal" *Himself in "Walle-E" *Himself in "Pinky and the Brian" *Himself in "iCarly" *Himself in "Mission Impossible" *Himself in "An Unmarried Woman" *Himself in "Fat Albert" *Himself in "Babel" *Himself in "Super Why" *Himself in "Wordgirl" *Himself in "Ice Age" *Himself in "The Avengers" *Himself in "Bolt" *Himself in "Tom and Jerry" *Himself in "Bambi" *Himself in "Astro Boy" *Himself in "Family Guy" *Himself in "COLLINS FLIM" *Himself in "Teen Titans" *Himself in "Robots" *Himself in "Phineas the Ferb" *Himself in "Stuart Little 2" *Himself in "Barbie Princess and the Pauper" *Himself in "Alvin And the Chipmunk" *Himself in "Scooby Doo" *Himself in "Horton Hears a Who" *Himself in "Cats Don't Dance" *Himself in "Rugrats" *Himself in "The Fairly Oddparents" *Himself in "Gravity Falls" *Himself in "Cars" *Himself in "My Little Pony The Very Minty Christmas" *Himself in "The Penguins of Madagascar" *Himself in "The Cat in the Hat" *Himself in "Merry Madagascar" *Himself in "The Junior Asparagus New Groove" *Himself in "Larry the Cucumber new Groove 2" *Himself in "Junior Asparagus New School" *Himself in "Junior Asparagus: Boy Genius" *Himself in "Veggie Don't Dance" *Himself in "Veggie Carnival" *Himself in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Himself in "The Kid Crayon Crap" *Himself in "Lunt's Labratory" Category:Celery Night Fever Gallery Wiki1 051.JPG|Arthur without his lab coat. Wiki2 0672.JPG|Arthur in a Morty Bumble Unflattering Hat. Wiki2 067.JPG|Arthur in ''"It's A Meaningful Life" Category:Hop Category:Lunt's Labratory Category:Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2 Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose Category:Legends from the Laundry Room Category:Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang Category:Bubble Veggies Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Coast to Coast: The Story of The Cucumber of Florida Category:Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:Veggie Don't Dance Category:Sheltered and Loved Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:That's What Friends Do Category:Family Road Trip Category:Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Carrots Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Adults Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return